Chronos
Chronos is a bit more mysterious than the other two. He’s a lyricist and takes his work seriously, and his writing can sometimes be cryptic or confusing. It’s almost as if he knows the real meaning behind a song before it’s even written, which may have something to do with his knowledge of time. He tries to keep Cider’s ego in check while being a role model for Zephyr. Chronos often works alongside Seris and Hex (OC Voc mercenaries) raiding spaceships & completing assassination jobs. They will usually split the loot and Chronos brings back items for Shara to resell on Space Stations. Seris and Hex have their own ship, but will occasionally return with Chronos to “chill” on Shara’s ship. Cider is not fond of Hex and they two often mock each other. Hex has an unsettling interest in Zephyr’s affliction and Chronos’s relationship with Hex is uneasy because of it, as he threatens him to “keep his distance from Zephyr.” His instruments of choice are the Violin and Cello. Chronos wears his clock sash (Hourglyph) as a source of light for Zephyr, so he’ll never have to worry if he’s out late with him in the dark (note Zeph’s fear level will always overwrite the light source if it’s high enough). The Hourglyph serves a different purpose, but Chronos doesn’t know that quite yet. Unfortunately, his kind nature can be clouded by his temper, which is provoked from Cider’s vitriolic attitude. He tries his best to keep Cider’s ego in check while also being a role model for Zephyr. One of Chronos’ most intriguing accessories is his Hourglyph, a roman numeral clock sash. He doesn’t know what is does or what it’s for, but has always carried it around with him. It’s good for telling the time at least. Appearence Chronos is described in the novel as having icy cobalt-blue eyes, his hair is a quite long and fiery tangerine orange, the length his ponytail coming well below his shoulders reaching his waist. It's quite neat and tidy as he cares greatly about his appearance. Personality Chronos is a bit more mysterious than the other two. He takes his work seriously, and his writing can sometimes be cryptic or confusing. He tries to keep Cider’s ego in check while being a role model for Zephyr. He's mostly cold and serious though he can be a sarcastic smart alec most of the time, yet he does still stray from his task or focus as he forgets about searching for scraps and leaving Zephyr behind due to Cider finding Poker Goat. Relationships Cider Chronos is the one keeping Cider's ego under order. Cider seems to lead more even with Chronos being leader like as well, most likely because he's older. Hex In previous updates, Hex was allied with Chronos on a business level. They worked together aiding spaceships & completing assassination jobs. They would usually split the loot. Seris and Hex had their own ship, but would occasionally return with Chronos to “chill” on Shara’s ship. Hex had an unsettling interest in Zephyr’s affliction and Chronos’s relationship with Hex was uneasy because of it. But as of the novel, Chronos seems to know Hex fairly well and knows his place when interacting with him. Zephyr Zephyr enjoys spending time with Chronos and admires his ability to write lyrics. Chronos will focus to keep Zeph calm in stressful situations. Chronos wears his clock sash (Hourglyph) as a source of light for Zephyr, so he’ll never have to worry if he’s out late with him in the dark. Trivia * Chronos is the only character thus far to be confirmed to show an alien characteristic such as glowing. It's unknown weather or not Cider or Zephyr's ears glow as well. * Chronos isn't entirely responsible as it's shown he has stolen something important and doesn't mind too much about disturbing Hex for Poker Goat. * Chronos has ice powers, and can control ice fairly well. * Since kitsunes gain a new tail every 100 years, Chronos is roughly around 300 years old.Category:Character Chronos Gallery Tumblr opokauwIN51ub4hozo1 1280.png Tumblr ova0kaEXRo1ub4hozo1 1280.png Undertale undertronic oc chronos by sharaxofficial-d9oqd7x.png Undertronic oc chronos updated design by sharaxofficial-d9qhos8.png File:Undertronic chronos and cider by sharaxofficial dbvhe0n-pre.jpg File:Undertronic chronos by sharaxofficial dcjfo8z-pre.jpg File:Undertronic chronos by sharaxofficial dcmap46-pre.jpg File:Undertronic halloween chibi chronos cider by sharaxofficial dcrjiat-pre.jpg File:Undertronic chibis chronos and cider by sharaxofficial dc5rcco-pre.jpg